


Explanations

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Kon has a question. Jason has time.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jason Todd, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Explanations

"Valentine's day?"

The wonders of being a laboratory child.

It's been a year, give or take, that Kon's been with them, proving himself a big puppy who could wrinkle a tank like a piece of paper and had a few minor anger management issues here or there, though who doesn't have those in this line of work?

The encyclopedic data base in his mind covered for a lot of things but as it a well known thing, theory doesn't always cover where experience is needed.

Valentine's day was just a word in his books with no other meaning than simply existing as a custom, but that seemed to be all he knew about it.

Hence his utter confusion of waking up to the entire town decorated in pink's, red's, hearts, ribbons, and a variation of flowers with chocolate on the menu's all around.

Poor Kon had tried to ask several people, with no luck with anyone, until he was sent Jason's way.

He scanned the area, finding him in his room, laid on the bed, deep in thought, with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Come on in, I know you're there, Superbrat."

Figures he'd know that. Jason reads him like an open book, whether he'd seen him or not. Kon could swear the guy had an undetected superpower of sorts.

As for Jason, he figured he'd come and ask, somehow he always ends up asking him. Especially if the question revolved around common people relations. God knows he didn't have much of that growing up with bean sprout speeds.

"Uhm, hi." Kon mutters as he closes the door behind him.

"Shoot."

"What exactly is Valentine's day?"

Good, making progress. Last time he said shoot, Kon asked why.

"On this day, people celebrate being in love by giving each other gifts or chocolate, go on dates, confess their feelings, that sort of schmooze." Jason explains as he taps the cigarette, the ashes falling down on a tray beside the bed because a certain dick vigilante decided to give him shit about it.

"Some think it's too commercialised these days, some don't. Most like the low prices chocolate the day after. Flowers, however, become expensive as shit. Get that?"

"...okay."

He didn't seemed all too convinced.

"What's the matter?"

"So this whole thing is about couples? Romantically involved?"

Jason tilts head towards the guy still standing by his door like a big puppy.

"You can take it as you will. Pretty sure there are friends and whatnot around that celebrate without the romantic aspect."

The answer seemed to lighten his spirits a bit.

Come to think of it, Dick didn't show his face yet. Not even when Jason lit one.

Meaning, he's probably planning something both annoying and embarrassing so this might be a good time to get lost for a while.

"Ya busy right now?"

"No."

"Get dressed."

_A stroll around town sounds nice for a number of reasons._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day


End file.
